


Co teraz zrobimy, kiedy ich nie ma?

by janekburza (kas_delafere)



Series: mcu plus netflix [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), niezgodny z trzecim sezonem Daredevila, post netflixowe seriale, sugerowane Colleen/Misty, sugerowane Karen/Frank, większość bohaterów pojawia się epizodycznie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: PIĘĆ LAT PÓŹNIEJFoggy nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że pozna Kapitana Amerykę, a tym bardziej, że pozna go na terapii grupowej, którą sam Kapitan będzie prowadził. Słuchanie, jak inni opowiadali o tym, co przeżyli,kogoprzeżyli, ich wyznania na temat tego, jak starają się podnieść po stracie i iść dalej z życiem… Foggy miał nadzieję, że mu to pomoże. I miał zamiar wytrwać na terapii grupowej, skoro samemu nie mógł sobie poradzić.





	Co teraz zrobimy, kiedy ich nie ma?

**Author's Note:**

> Kiedy (po raz trzeci) oglądałam _Endgame_ razem z [PannaNat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PannaNat/pseuds/PannaNat), to na scenie terapii pochyliła się do mnie i wskazując aktora powiedziała, że myślała, że to Foggy, więc w mojej głowie stworzył się fik.  
> Uprzedzam, że tak jak _Endgame_ to tak naprawdę trzy filmy, jak ten fik to tak naprawdę trzy fiki.
> 
> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.  
> Tytuł wzięty z plakatu terapii grupowej prowadzonej przez Steve'a!

**PIĘĆ LAT PÓŹNIEJ**

Foggy nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że pozna Kapitana Amerykę, a tym bardziej, że pozna go na terapii grupowej, którą sam Kapitan będzie prowadził. Słuchanie, jak inni opowiadali o tym, co przeżyli, _kogo_ przeżyli, ich wyznania na temat tego, jak starają się podnieść po stracie i iść dalej z życiem… Foggy miał nadzieję, że mu to pomoże. I miał zamiar wytrwać na terapii grupowej, skoro samemu nie mógł sobie poradzić.

Związek z Marci był przyjemny i udany.

Do czasu.

Do czasu, kiedy Foggy zdał sobie sprawę, że minęły dwa lata, a on nigdy nie powiedział Marci, że ją kocha. Marci nie nalegała, nie potrzebowała tego słyszeć, ale Foggy zorientował się, że mówił to jej dość często, kiedy byli razem na studiach, a teraz, jako dorośli, nie mówił tego wcale.

Rozstanie nie było przyjemne, bo Marci nie lubiła marnować czasu. Foggy wylądował na kanapie u Karen, ale bardzo szybko udało mu się wykupić stare mieszkanie Matta – nadal było bardzo tanie, a nawet jeszcze bardziej, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nagle połowa ludzkości zniknęła. Przez pewien okres nawet billboard za oknem był wyłączony, więc Foggy nie miał z nim żadnego problemu.

A teraz chodził dwa dni w tygodniu na terapię, gdzie Kapitan Ameryka mówił ludziom, że muszą dalej żyć bez bliskich, bo oni na pewno tego by chcieli, bo _jesteśmy im to winni._ Za każdym razem Foggy próbował wmówić to sobie; że Matt nie chciałby, aby Foggy spędził kolejne pięć lat żyjąc przeszłością.

Przynajmniej teraz nie czuł się winny, że to on posłał Matta na śmierć. Jeden ciężar mniej na sercu.

Każda sesja przywoływała wspomnienia tej chwili, kiedy widział Matta po raz ostatni. Z paniką na twarzy – musiał słyszeć, że dzieje się coś złego, jeszcze zanim dotarło to do Foggy’ego, ba!, do wszystkich innych – i wyciągniętymi rękoma, jakby pragnął złapać Foggy’ego, zanim będzie za późno. Jakby wiedział, że nie dostanie drugiej szansy.

Foggy poczuł, jak łza spływa mu na policzku, ale nie starł jej. Wszyscy płakali, nie był w tym sam.

Dzisiejszy dzień jednak był inny; Foggy miał zamiar złapać Kapitana po terapii i porozmawiać z nim o tym, kim Matt był i dlaczego Foggy nie mógł otworzyć się przed wszystkimi podczas sesji.

— Uch, Steve? — odezwał się, kiedy Kapitan zaczął składać krzesła. Foggy zaczął mu pomagać. — Mógłbym z tobą porozmawiać?

— “Foggy”, tak? — odpowiedział Steve. Nalegał, aby mówić do niego po imieniu, aby wszyscy byli równi na tych spotkaniach. — Mam jakieś pięć minut, więc…

— Znałem Daredevila — powiedział szybko Foggy.

Kapitan popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym wyciągnął telefon i wysłał komuś smsa.

— Pół godziny, więcej nie dam rady.

Foggy pokiwał głową. Usiedli na ostatnich dwóch krzesłach stojących obok siebie i Steve przysunął do niego głowę, pokazując, że słucha.

— Poznaliśmy się na studiach, ale poznałem jego sekret dopiero kiedy prawie zginął — zaczął Foggy. — Był moim przyjacielem, więc kiedy dowiedziałem się, że ma moce, czułem się… trochę wykorzystywany. Bo… — wziął głęboki oddech — Matt Murdock był Daredevilem, moim przyjacielem, i był niewidomy. — Zerknął na Steve’a, który zmarszczył czoło. — No, wiem. Okazało się, że w wypadku, w którym stracił wzrok, jego inne zmysły zostały tak podkręcone, że słyszał bicie serca i wiedział, co jadłem na obiad dnia poprzedniego. A inny niewidomy nauczył go walczyć. Długa historia.

— Pamiętam, że Murdock zginął… wcześniej. Przed Thanosem — zauważył Steve.

Foggy przełknął.

— Też tak myślałem. — Oparł łokcie na kolanach. — Wiesz, to ja go posłałem do walki z innymi, to ja przemyciłem dla niego jego strój. Ale… Ale okazało się, że to nieprawda. Był jakiś naśladowca, ale okazało się, że to naprawdę Matt. — Oparł głowę na dłoni. — Byłem w nim zakochany już jakieś pięć minut po tym, jak pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy, a on potem pojawił się zmartwychwstały w moim mieszkaniu, powiedział mi, że mnie kocha i… zamienił się w popiół, zanim mogłem jakkolwiek zareagować. I po fakcie, kiedy miałem szansę na spokojnie o tym pomyśleć… On wiedział, że dzieje się coś strasznego. On wiedział, dzięki swoim zmysłom.

Kapitan położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i uścisnął je.

— To jeden z najgorszych sposobów, o jakich słyszałem — przyznał Foggy’emu. — Przykro mi, że tak musiało się to potoczyć dla ciebie. Przykro mi, że tak wiele zostało ci odebrane i że nie jest tak łatwo żyć dalej.

— A nawet próbowałem — powiedział Foggy. — Ale nie wyszło. Dlatego teraz próbuję tego podejścia.

— Mam nadzieję, że pomoże.

Foggy uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

— Ja też.

sss

Chaos, jaki wywołał widok ogromnego statku kosmicznego wiszącego nad stanem Nowy Jork, był nie do opisania. Foggy miał dostęp do dachu swojego budynku, więc lekkomyślnie na niego wszedł i wpatrywał się w to, co się dzieje. Nie był w tym sam – na sąsiednich dachach wiele osób również spoglądało w jego kierunku, niektórzy nagrywając statek, aby więcej osób było na bieżąco. Foggy dał znać Karen, że wszystko z nim w porządku, ale teraz nie odwracał wzroku od kosmicznego statku.

Miał nadzieję, że walka, która się odbywa tak blisko, jest jakąś formą… zemsty. Że Thanos właśnie widzi, co Avengers potrafią. Że wiedzą, jak się mścić. On mógł jedynie stać bezsilnie, bo…

— _Foggy._

Foggy natychmiast odwrócił się i zamarł. Przed nim stał Matt – zdyszany, jakby biegł, z chustą trzymaną w rękach, rozdartymi spodniami, ale był przed nim. Foggy ruszył do przodu w tym samym momencie, kiedy Matt się poruszył, i wpadli sobie w ramiona.

— Nagle znowu byłem w mieszkaniu, ale ciebie nie było, powiedzieli mi, gdzie kazałeś przekazywać pocztę…

— Matt — przerwał mu Foggy. Odsunął się i złapał jego twarz w dłonie, po czym go pocałował. — Też cię kocham.

— Foggy — wyszeptał Matt w jego wargi, po czym tym razem on zainicjował pocałunek.

Pewnie trwałby on dłużej, gdyby Matt nie posiadał swoich super-zmysłów. Foggy zauważył, że Matt przestał ruszać ustami i spiął się cały, ale nie odsunął, jakby nie chciał zostawiać Foggy’ego, ale wiedział, że musi.

— Nie powinniśmy tu być — zauważył w końcu Matt, odsuwając się jednak z westchnieniem. — Musimy znaleźć bezpieczniejsze miejsce.

— _Ty_ powinieneś być gdzieś indziej, prawda? — odezwał się Foggy, ściskając jego dłoń. — Pójdę do Karen, a ty pójdziesz latać za przestępcami?

Matt pokiwał głową i bez słowa przytulił Foggy’ego mocno. Foggy to rozumiał; ledwo co się znaleźli, a znowu będą musieli się rozstać.

— Nie znikaj mi znowu na kilka lat, okej? — poprosił Foggy, dotykając czołem jego czoła. — Nie chcę już więcej… bez ciebie.

— Postaram się — obiecał Matt, ciągnąc Foggy’ego do wyjścia z dachu. — Odprowadzę cię do Karen.

— Dam jej znać — zgodził się Foggy, wyciągając telefon po drodze. Linie były zajęte, więc dopiero kiedy zeszli na ulicę, udało mu się dodzwonić. — Karen? — zapytał, po czym przystanął, bo wydawało mu się, że… — Karen, czy to strzały?

Matt szybko odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

— Foggy! — krzyknęła Karen. W słuchawce padło więcej strzałów. — Jestem z Frankiem, utknęliśmy tutaj, potrzebujemy pomocy!

Foggy i Matt spojrzeli po sobie.

— Zwołam kawalerię.

Przyspieszyli kroku, kiedy Karen podała im adres. Foggy nie był w stanie biec na daleki dystans, a Matt nie tak dawno przebiegł spory kawałek, aby do niego dotrzeć. Na dodatek samochody stały opuszczone na środku drogi, bo większość osób wpatrywała się w wydarzenia na niebie.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, od razu zauważyli, gdzie leżał problem. Obok ekskluzywnej, drogiej restauracji znajdował się jubiler – oba miejsca oblegane przez typków, którzy wyraźnie chcieli skorzystać z zamieszania i wzbogacić się.

— Karen i Castle są gdzieś w środku — powiedział Foggy z ukrycia.

— U jubilera — dodał chowający się obok Matt. — Chwilowo zabarykadowani, ale niedługo… — urwał i przesunął głowę w bok. Po chwili uśmiechnął się i zaczął zawiązywać chustę na twarzy. — Nie tylko my usłyszeliśmy sygnał. Hej, Danny.

Foggy obrócił się szybko i rzeczywiście, stał za nimi Daniel Rand w płaszczu.

— Gotowy? — zapytał, sięgając pod płaszcz i wyciągając… pistolety?

— Nie miałeś czasem świecącej pięści? — zapytał Foggy. Nie znali się aż tak dobrze, ale Luke lubił dużo opowiadać.

Danny uśmiechnął się do Foggy’ego i odciągnął kurek od rewolwerów, a w tym samym momencie nie tylko jego dłonie się zaświeciły, ale także trzymana w nich broń.

— Gotowy — odpowiedział Danny. — Ward, zostań.

— Jasne — rzucił _kolejny_ głos.

Foggy znowu się wystraszył i spojrzał zaskoczony na postać, która musiała stać za Dannym cały czas, a której Foggy nie zauważył wcześniej.

— Ilu was tam jeszcze jest? — zapytał.

— Cała reszta jest z drugiej strony — odpowiedział Matt. Przysunął się i nie zważając na publikę, cmoknął Foggy’ego z polik. — Uważaj na siebie.

— Uch. — Foggy spojrzał to na Danny’ego, to na jego znajomego.

— Ode mnie buziaka nie dostaniesz — skomentował Danny, a jego znajomy prychnął. — Chodźmy.

Foggy przez chwilę spojrzał za nimi, ale zanim jego uwagę kompletnie pochłonęło to, co miało się stać, odwrócił się.

— Foggy Nelson — przywitał się i wyciągnął rękę.

— Ward Meachum — odparł Ward i potrząsnął jego dłoń. Kiedy rozległy się strzały, kontynuował: — Przesuń się, muszę tego gamonia pilnować.

Foggy rozumiał go znakomicie. Obaj podeszli bliżej i wyjrzeli na ulicę, ale Foggy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tak wielu znajomych twarzy. Nawet Ward zagwizdał cicho.

Matt i Danny stali plecami do siebie, jeden strzelając na świecąco, drugi załatwiając sprawę pięściami. Ale nie tylko oni się tak wspierali. Misty Knight i Colleen Wing, które Foggy poznał kilka lat temu, kiedy wysłał Matta na śmierć, również walczyły ramię w ramię. Colleen miała świecący miecz, a Misty oprócz pistoletu używała swojego całkiem nowego, metalowego ramienia.

— Wydaje mi się, czy pula ulicznych obrońców się zmieniła? — rzucił Foggy.

— Szkoda, że się nie powiększyła — skomentował Ward. — Poszłoby im to szybciej.

— Nie wszyscy mieszkają tak blisko, aby dotrzeć na czas — odezwał się kobiecy głos za nimi.

Foggy i Ward odwrócili się szybko – ku zdziwieniu Foggy’ego, Ward przyjął taką pozycję, jakby chciał stanąć do walki, a nawet stanął przed Foggym, jakby chciał go zasłonić.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał Foggy, przyglądając się kobiecie w dość jasnym, żółtym stroju, który przywodził Foggy’emu na myśl _Kill Billa_ , z ciemną, kocią maską, spod której wystawały blond włosy i takimi samymi ciemnymi rękawicami ze szponami.

Kobieta puściła im oczko i uśmiechnęła się.

— Możecie mi mówić Hellcat — odpowiedziała i przeskoczyła nad nimi, wbiegając w wir walki.

— Mówisz, masz — zauważył Foggy, nawiązując do tego, że pojawiła się kolejna osoba, zwiększając pulę obrońców. — Brakuje nam… dwóch?

Ward pokiwał głową.

— Przyjaciel Danny’ego, Luke, przydałby się jako tarcza — oznajmił. — Żadne z nich nie ma żadnej ochrony przed kulami. Żadnej. Danny jest w płaszczu, Daredevil w piżamce, a… Hellcat? Tak, Hellcat, ona to nie wiem jak się ugina przed kulami. Przynajmniej Colleen blokuje je mieczem, a Misty ramieniem.

Foggy podejrzewał, że życie z Wardem to wieczne słuchanie jego narzekania, ale sam doskonale wiedział, jak ciężko jest żyć z kimś, na kim ci zależy, a kto wiecznie pakuje się w kłopoty.

— Nie mów “hop”, może jeszcze się pojawią. Wygląda na to, że Karen dała znać wszystkim.

Ward pokiwał głową.

— Nie wiem, jak nas znalazła, ale Danny nalegał, aby pojawić się jak najprędzej.

Foggy uśmiechnął się.

— Może dlatego Jessica i Luke są spóźnieni.

Zobaczył kątem oka, jak Ward uniósł kącik ust.

— O wilku mowa — zauważył i wskazał brodą na pole walki. Foggy od razu odwrócił się w tamtą stronę.

Cały ogień z pistoletów został skierowany w stronę uliczki na przeciwko. Trudno było stamtąd coś dostrzec, a Foggy domyślał się, że tam był Luke, więc spojrzał w uliczkę dalej – i zauważył, że Jessica przyszła na pomoc w samą porę, bo Hellcat prawie została postrzelona. Na dodatek z samego sklepu jubilerskiego wyszedł nie kto inny jak Punisher, krzycząc i strzelając.

— To mamy komplet, świetnie — oznajmił Ward. Wycofał się tak, że nie był w stanie zobaczyć nic więcej i oparł się o ścianę. Zerknął na Foggy’ego. — Lepiej też się schowaj, żeby żadna zabłąkana kula cię nie trafiła. Moje ręce się nie świecą, więc cię nie uratuję.

Foggy nie chciał posłuchać, ale mimo to schował się za ścianą. Ward miał rację, ale Foggy nie martwił się o siebie, tylko o to, że Matt zwracał na niego zbyt dużą uwagę i mógł przez to nie być dostatecznie skupiony na sobie.

— Samo słuchanie tego nie jest wcale łatwiejsze — zauważył Foggy, pocierając ramię.

— Łatwiejsze dla nich — powiedział Ward. A więc myślał to samo, co Foggy.

Z taką grupą walka nie trwała za długo. Strzały i krzyki w końcu ucichły, więc Foggy i Ward wychylili się z ukrycia. Pobici niedoszli złodzieje leżeli na ziemi, Colleen i Misty stykały się czołami i trzymały dłoń na karku tej drugiej z uśmiechami na ustach, Jessica i Hellcat gorączkowo szeptały między sobą, a Danny i Luke prowadzili zwyczajną rozmowę, przyglądając się, jak Matt krzyczy na Punishera, który był cały zakrwawiony i pomagał niemal równie zakrwawionej Karen przejść przez stłuczone szkło z wystawy i między leżących przed nią ludzi.

— Policja już jedzie, musimy się przegrupować — oznajmił Ward, szybkim krokiem idąc w stronę pozostałych. — Pora się zbierać!

Zanim Foggy dotarł na miejsce, Jessica i Hellcat już zniknęły.

— Dobrze was widzieć — przywitał się z pozostałymi.

— I pana, panie adwokacie — powiedziała Misty, wspierając się na Colleen. Uśmiechała się, mimo że jej mechanicznie ramię zwisało bezwładnie, a z uda sączyła się krew.

— Musimy się zbierać — odezwała się Colleen, obejmując Misty w pasie i odprowadzając ją.

— Naprawimy to ramię — rzucił jeszcze za nimi Ward. — I my też musimy znikać.

— Mam wolne miejsce w klubie — zasugerował Luke.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odezwał, a Foggy wymienił spojrzenia z Karen.

— Bez urazy — przerwał milczenie Danny — ale nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z twoim _klubem._

Luke spojrzał po nich i bez słowa odwrócił się, ale linia jego ramion pokazywała, że był zmęczony i zawiedziony. Może nawet było mu przykro.

— Karen, wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Foggy, podchodząc do niej z tej strony, gdzie nie było Castle’a.

Widział, jak Matt odwrócił za nim głowę, ale podszedł do Danny’ego i Warda, więc Foggy skupił się na przyjaciółce.

— Jasne — odpowiedziała, zaciskając kurczowo rękę na przedramieniu Punishera. — Nic, czego kąpiel i czekolada nie naprawi. — Spojrzała przeszywająco na Castle’a. — Będziesz mi towarzyszył?

Foggy poczuł, jakby wszedł gdzieś, gdzie nie powinien. Karen i Castle patrzyli sobie w oczy, jakby prowadzili całą rozmowę – i wyglądało na to, że nawet Punisher nie był w stanie wygrać z Karen. Pokiwał głową, więc Karen posłała mu promienny uśmiech i odwróciła się do Foggy’ego.

— Mamy blisko stąd do mnie — dała znać.

— Pamiętam — odparł Foggy. Zanim dodał coś jeszcze, zobaczył, jak na twarzy Castle’a pojawia się grymas, a chwilę potem poczuł obejmujące go ramię.

— Matt — odetchnęła Karen, ale nie odeszła do Franka.

— Karen — odpowiedział jej, uśmiechając się, ale nie puszczając Foggy’ego.

Przyglądali się sobie z lekkimi uśmiechami na ustach i Foggy poczuł, że tylko on nie jest w stanie prowadzić z Karen rozmowy bez słów.

No i dobrze. To przynajmniej znaczyło, że jest najbardziej rozwinięty emocjonalnie z nich wszystkich.

Frank drgnął, kiedy syreny zaczęły się robić coraz głośniejsze, a statek na niebie zaczął strzelać w górę, co widzieli doskonale nad swoimi głowami.

— Chodźmy — powiedział Matt. Kiwnął głową pozostałej dwójce, a Foggy im pomachał. — Możesz… mi pomóc?

— Jasne — rzucił Foggy. Poczekał, aż zniknęli z pola walki w uliczce i dopiero odsłonił twarz Matta. Wytarł ją materiałem i odetchnął. — Teraz lepiej. Złap się mnie, jakbym musiał cię prowadzić.

— Zawsze chcę, abyś mnie prowadził — powiedział cicho Matt, ale przytulił się do ramienia Foggy’ego. — Lubię to, bo jesteś wtedy blisko mnie.

Foggy pocałował go w skroń.

— Zostaw czułe słówka na potem, kiedy świat się nie kończy i nie musimy uciekać z miejsca zbrodni.

— Dobrze, Foggy.

Foggy przez całą drogę do mieszkania uśmiechał się szeroko; Matt wrócił. Matt do niego wrócił.

Matt go kocha.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
